


Another Way Around

by prettypilots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bi Jace, Bi Luke, Bi Meliorn, Clary is very gay, Clizzy - Freeform, Domestic Clizzy, F/F, Homoromantic Ace Raphael, M/M, Pansexual Simon, bi izzy, jimon, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: "will it be the same as last time?" clary asked, peering into the portal."there's an infinity of possibilities"jace & clary have yet another mission to an alternate universe in which they are lucky enough that all relationships are almost the same..almost.





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> don't think this is a clace fic lmao

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?"

Jace and Clary followed Meliorn reluctantly through a now, different set of woods in order to try and find the portal which could help them in their mission. It was fairly early in the morning and they hadn't been out that long but Meliorn had done enough complaining to make it seem like a lifetime had passed by.

Jace sighed, "I asked Alec, who asked Magnus, who asked Raphael to ask you if you could open the portal for us as it is  _vital_ to our assignment"

Meliorn stopped and turned to them, "And I suppose I just do everything my boyfriend asks me to do?"

The two were silent, unsure what to say incase it affected the resistant Seelie and his job to help them.

"Well you would be right" Meliorn smirked, "He can be very persuasive"

"Meliorn, with all due respect, I'd rather not hear about your sex life" Clary frowned, starting to walk again.

Meliorn laughed, "That's where you're wrong" he walked with Clary, "You all are very narrow minded and driven by sex. Raphael is not"

"And how's that working out for you?" Jace muttered.

"Quite well actually. Funnily enough you don't need sex to build a relationship" Meliorn replied, his words implied to the book club lover.

Eager to get away from the current conversation, Clary spoke up, "Are we almost there?"

"Maybe"

"Oh my bad, I'd thought we had moved past the cryptic stage" Clary snapped but Meliorn had stopped listening and was now inspecting the sight before him.

They stood in front of what vaguely seemed like a gateway but the exterior was crumbling from the ground and it was wired with different coloured leaves. Meliorn had stepped forward and was examining the entrance, crouching low on the ground. He held out his hands as green sparks flew from his fingertips and the leaves started to rustle. An image of a door started to appear, just like the last time they were here.

"What's this 'mission' anyway?" Meliorn asked, eyes locked on the entryway.

"Alec figures the demons from last week could be in this 'Alternate Universe'" Jace answered, glancing towards Clary who was grinning down at her phone.

Meliorn snorted, "Interesting. And who is she messaging?" he asked, still looking forward.

"Hm?" Clary snapped her head up, unaware to anything that had just happened in the past five minutes.

Jace raised his eyebrows, "It's Isabelle, isn't it?"

Clary stuttered in defense, "What? She messaged to say she loves me! I had to reply!"

"Wow, you are whipped, Shadowhunter" Meliorn chuckled.

Both Jace and Clary shot him a stare but Jace had something to say himself, 

"I cannot believe we used to date" Jace said, rubbing his eyes.

Clary laughed loudly, "That was before I realized I was a straight as a circle" she turned to Meliorn, "I'm gay"

"Yes, I got that, thank you"

Clary frowned and returned her gaze to her phone, smiling subconsciously every now and then.

"And what about you, blond boy?" Meliorn smirked, "Anyone texting you?"

"Fuck off" was Jace's only reply but Meliorn didn't back down,

"That Vampire friend of Raphael's seems pretty cute"

"Simon?" Clary was laughing again.

"Are you quite done?" Jace spat, glaring at Meliorn, his face flushed.

"Oh, I finished a while ago" Meliorn commented.

From what sounded like a grunt, Jace approached the portal, Clary tucking her phone away and following. Meliorn stood back, watching them with amusement.

"Will it be the same as last time?" Clary asked, peering into the portal.

"It is unlikely. Most relationships should stay the same but in terms of everything else, there's an infinity of possibilities"

"Great" Clary sighed then looked at Jace, "Shall we?" 

Jace let out a breath, clearly exasperated, "I guess so"

Meliorn watched them as they stepped through the portal and disappeared together. He smiled slyly and lay down on the floor, resting his head so that he was looking up at the sky, waiting for them to return.

* * *

Clary didn't remember passing out, in fact, she didn't remember coming through the other side of the portal at all. Snapping her eyes open in a sudden panic, she sat up from where she lay and looked around, desperately.

She sat in a double bed, quickly noticing her missing runes and the fact that she was half naked with comfy white sheets wrapped around her. Next to her, curled up, lay a girl with dark brown-black hair that fell across her shoulders and moved slightly when she breathed.

Clary recognised the girl immediately, "Izzy?" she whispered.

Izzy moaned and buried her face into a pillow, her back turned so she wasn't facing Clary, "It's too early"

Clary glanced around for a clock or something that could tell her the time. Her eyes fell on her phone which sat on the small, wooden table next to her. Picking it up, she switched it on, smiling at the lock screen. It was a picture of the two, taken around what seemed like Christmas time. They were curled up on a couch with Christmas tree lights twinkling in the background, Izzy sat in Clary's lap, legs sprawled as Clary kisses her forehead. Clary's head suddenly started swimming and she knew she had to stay grounded. So, shaking her head she checked the time and leaned back to Isabelle,

"It's almost ten o'clock" Clary said, watching her girlfriend sit up.

Izzy groaned again and pulled the covers away, standing up, "I'm going for a shower" she muttered, walking around the bed and into the ensuite bathroom, "Care to join me?"

Clary wanted nothing more than to be in there with her but she knew she had to find Jace, "I would, but I have to go" she said hastily.

Izzy looked down, clearly disappointed, "Oh, okay"

Clary stood up, "No, I want to it's just that I need to find Jace" she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Jace? Why? You're going to see him tonight at Simon's birthday party"

"I know" Clary panicked, "That's why I need to find him..I haven't bought Simon a present yet!"

"Clary! Even after I reminded you?" Izzy laughed slightly, her face lighting up again.

"I just don't know what to get him" Clary moved to pull on some jeans and a shirt, squeezing past Izzy to brush her teeth.

Izzy leaned against the doorframe, raising her eyebrows, "You've known Simon longer than Jace has. I doubt just because they're dating-"

Clary almost choked.

Clearing her throat, she interrupted Izzy, "You're right"

"I know" Izzy smiled.

Clary smiled back, "I guess I need to find him a present then"

Clary paced across the floor to Izzy and held her head, gently kissing her but her mind started to swim again so she pulled away,

"I'll see you later"

"Eight o'clock, Magnus' Place" Izzy kissed her again, "Don't forget"

"I won't" Clary started to make her way out before Izzy called her name. She spun around to face her.

"Your keys" Izzy smirked, throwing a set of keys towards Clary for her to catch.

"Thanks"

"Honestly, we've had this apartment for eight months and you still forget your keys everyday" Izzy laughed.

Clary stopped at the front door, "I love you too, Iz" she shouted back, opening the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

 Jace awoke a little later than Clary, his eyes groggy and his head heavy. He was in a slightly smaller bed, his runes gone and his clothes strewn across the floor.

He pushed himself up, resting on his elbows and peering to the clock which hung on the wall.

10:47am

It didn't take him long to realise he wasn't alone. Next to him lay Simon, fast asleep and completely naked. His brown hair was tousled and there was a trail of bruises lining his neck. At least Jace thought they were bruises. 

In a matter of shock, Jace half fell and half jumped out of the bed, staring at the once vampire in front of him.

"This can't be happening" Jace whispered.

Without time to think, Simon started to move, sending Jace's heart racing his he ran clumsily around the room, picking up his clothes.

Still running, he dashed out of the room and frantically pulled the items on, leaving no time to waste and escaping out of the apartment.

* * *

 


	2. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to karolina, i'm sorry its late

Once Jace had left the apartment block, he pushed his back against a wall and tried hard to breathe. He knew the Alternate Universe would be different but not  **this**  different.

Pushing aside the millions of questions he had, he took note of his surroundings in an attempt to pin down Clary.

Knowing his attention wasn't fully on the task at hand, he gave up and sat down on a nearby bench, running a hand through his unbrushed hair. Luckily for him, Clary was one step ahead.

"There you are!" Clary shouted, walking the distance towards him.

Jace stood up, meeting her half way, "Clary, thank god! How did you find me?"

"Well since we don't have our tracking runes I just used 'Find My IPhone'"

"What?" Jace asked wearily.

Clary sighed, "Nevermind. Found any demonic activity yet?"

Jace walked back to the bench and sat down, "I haven't had time, it's been a hell of a morning"

Joining Jace on the bench, Clary laughed, "Wait, let me guess. Woke up in Simon's bed?"

Jace groaned, "And let me guess, you woke up in Izzy's bed and she said something about us"

"Ooh, so you're an 'us' now. Cute"

"Clary, I'm serious! What am I going to do?"

"Relax. We shouldn't be here for long. I mean, I would love to stay but every time I see Izzy I can feel myself slipping" Clary muttered.

"So what now?"

"Well, I reckon we should stay till the night. It's Simon's birthday here and they're having a party at Eight.." She trailed off, "We should go so they don't get suspicious"

"No way" Jace stood up.

"Why?!" Clary persisted.

"Because! Simon will obviously be there and he'll want to see me and.."

"Get over it, Jace. I know you'd want this back in our realm anyway"

Clary held out her hand as Jace stuttered in response but didn't argue.

"Come on! We have some shopping to do" She smiled.

Jace looked at her then reluctantly took her hand. She grinned, knowing she had won and started to drag him down one of New York's high streets.

* * *

 The streets were more than busy but that was to be expected on a Saturday morning.

Jace and Clary had found a way to cross the road, giving way to a row of small comic stores all in obvious competition. At the end of the road sat a popular fast food restaurant and just the smell made Clary's stomach growl.

"Wanna get some food? I feel like I haven't eaten in days" Clary asked, glancing towards to red and white diner.

"I'm not really hungry" Jace mumbled.

"Oh come on" She said, pulling his sleeve to the bottom of the road.

Once Clary had tugged Jace into the cafe she told him to grab a table while she went off to buy lunch.

Jace groaned and stubbornly walked over towards a booth in the far end of the room, slouching down in the corner.

He felt around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, hoping for at least one thing that was familiar to him. Unfortunately this wasn't it.

Clicking the home button, his screen lit up to a photo of Simon smiling. He was looking away from the camera to something that wasn't in shot but Jace could only guess it was him. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he stared at the screen for longer but was pulled out of his daydream when Clary over-aggressively placed a tray of food down onto the table.

"Was that necessary?" Jace frowned, leaning over and taking one of the fries Clary had ordered.

"I thought you weren't hungry" She sighed, "And yes, it was. You were slipping"

"I was not!!" Jace protested.

"You were" Clary scoffed, taking a hasty bite of her burger, "You were staring down at that screen like the whole world was in front of you, god knows it was a picture of Simon. If I had showed up any later, you would have had no idea who I was or why you're here"

"Clary-" Jace was about to challenge her further when he was interrupted by someone shouting their names from the front of the restaurant,

"Shit"

"Who is it?" Clary asked, turning to try and spot them. 

"Luke" Jace whispered, sliding further into his seat.

Luke was already weaving around chairs towards them with a big grin on his face before Clary could reply.

"Hey, Luke!" Clary smiled, standing and giving him a warm hug.

"Hey! Are you guys ready for the party tonight?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah! We were actually just going to buy Simon a present after this, want to join us?" Clary continued the conversation, oblivious of Jace's wary looks.

"I'd love to but unfortunately Alaric's waiting for me"

Jace choked on his drink in response.

"Jace, are you okay?" Luke frowned, watching Jace wipe his mouth.

"Yeah" Jace cleared his throat, "H..How is Alaric?"

"Same old, although I think he's softened a bit since the wedding"

This time, Clary was the one choking.

"You guys need to chew your food properly" Luke said, raising his eyebrows and rubbing Clary's back,

"Anyway, I'd better be off. See you guys later!"

Both mumbled a 'goodbye' and watched Luke walk happily off, wearing a gold ring they hadn't noticed before, now glowing in the sunlight.

"So" Jace sat up, "What now?"

* * *

"I don't know what to get him" Clary muttered staring at the rows of comic books before her.

After they had finished up at lunch, they'd set off to Midtown Comics to try and find Simon a last minute birthday present. The store was relatively small but crammed full of comic books and novelty items, selling at prices way too high.

"You know him better than I do" Jace answered, looking around in awe.

"I'm going to look upstairs" Clary sighed, leaving Jace by himself.

Jace shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked around the corner to view a new row of knick knacks, hoping for something that might be of interest.

When he was just about to give up, his eyes fell on a stack of original Spider-Man comic books, neatly wrapped and in their authentic packaging. Jace smiled to himself, remembering briefly a time with Simon back in their world,

_"-and I've been looking everywhere for them but no where has them!"_

_"Simon, I honestly couldn't care less"_

_"Well have you got anything better to talk about?"_

Jace looked at the comics, his brow furrowed. Maybe it was Captain America, Simon loved?

He sighed, now wishing he'd listened to Simon but took his gut feeling and decided to buy them.

Jace walked up to the counter, comics in hand and passed them over to buy.

"Woah, these for someone special?" The cashier asked, his Brooklyn accent thick.

Jace smiled and laughed a little under his breath, "I think so"

The cashier shrugged and bagged up the comic books, taking the money then handing them over to Jace.

Jace muttered a 'thanks' and started to head for the stairs just as someone caught his arm and roughly pulled him back, spinning him around.

"What the-"

Clary raised her arm and slapped him sharply across the cheek, sending Jace stumbling . With out the use of their glamour, the scene caused customers heads spinning to watch.

"Hey, whats your problem, I don't even know you" Jace gloomed, holding his cheek.

Clary slapped him again, this time on the other side of his face, swapping her hands so she could still grip his wrist.

Jace didn't say anything immediately, only blinked a couple times before relaxing, "Clary?"

Clary took one look at him then dragged him down the stairs and out of the store, leaving the questioning New Yorker's behind.

"What was that about!" Jace complained, pulling his arm from Clary's restraint.

"You slipped! One more minute and I wouldn't of been able to get you back!" Clary shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, jeez" Jace mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Whatever, we have a party to get ready for" She started walking but stopped and sighed, "We need to change. Meet me at Magnus' at eight and if you feel like you're slipping, call! me!"

"Wait! I can't go back to Simon's place! What if he's there?" Jace panicked.

"Go shopping then, I don't know! Jace, it will be fine" Clary smiled then rushed off down the street, leaving Jace standing among the crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on making this a chaptered fic OH WELL


End file.
